


Iced Against A Wall

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: His Speedster [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Costume Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 06:06:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Just a short drabble from my Tumblr a while back for this series





	Iced Against A Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit my NSFW tumblr
> 
> http://risingqueen2.tumblr.com

“What exactly is your plan here Len?” Barry wiggled his fingers the best he could with his wrists literally iced the ally wall that Len had pinned him against an hour after their ‘fight’ in downtown Central. Barry had just flipped off his com’s when Len appeared and he was now in this position. Not that he was complaining as he teasingly ground his crotch down onto Len’s thigh, which was slotted between his legs.

“You should be proud Scarlet, you got Captain Cold all hot and bothered during that fight.” Len purred as he tugged off Barry’s cowl so they were face to face.

“So in return you ice me to a wall? Kinky.” Barry deadpanned, shivering lightly from the cold emitting from his wrists.

“Only for you babe.” Len smirked as he captured Barry’s willing mouth into a kiss, the Speedster sighing into the kiss not knowing how much he needed that. 

“You needed that huh Scarlet?” Len spoke what Barry was feeling the moment their lips parted.

“I think you need something else more.” Len teased as he rubbed his palm over the front of Barry’s crotch.

“Don’t tease Len, I’m too worked up from the fight.” Barry buried his face into Len’s neck, feeling the fur around the hood of his lover’s parka brushing his face. 

“I know Scarlet. Tonight however will be a completely different story.” Len promised and Barry shivered at the lusty undertone before he gasped with his hips jerking up as Len gripped at his cock with more pressure.

“Len.” Barry let out a low moan as he pressed up against Len’s hand with obvious need that made Len chuckle, the bastard.

“I’m going to make you come in your suit Scarlet. Then go home and ready yourself before you come to mine tonight.” Len ordered as he stroked Barry’s clothed cock. Barry moaned his agreement as he started to hump against Len’s hand and thigh with utter need. His body no longer felt the chill from the ice around his wrists as he started to vibrate around the edges as he approached his orgasm surprisingly fast.

“Come on Scarlet, let go.” Len bit at Barry’s ear knowingly and let out a breathy gasp of his own when Barry arched violently against him and he felt a damp spot form under his hand.

“Told you the fight worked me up.” Barry whispered out, whimpering lightly when Len kept stroking him and he squirmed feeling over simulated now.

“I know, why do you think I found you right after?” Len raised an eyebrow before Barry lowered his arms that were no longer trapped in ice and dragged Len in for a heated kiss pressing their bodies together.

“See you tonight Len.” Barry smiled at Len before he flashed away leaving Len shaking his head fondly at his Speedster.


End file.
